Mary's Diary or Whatever
by aphfanmadefangirl
Summary: Kk, I felt like it. I love writing fics, which is, of course, why I'm on , and I'm not too new at it. I have a dA if ya wanna check it out and chiz, and maybe you'll find something you like. Feel free to commentand tell me how I could improve !
1. Entry 1ish

Mary's Diary or Something: Enter at Your Own Risk Because it's Your Funeral, Not Mine.

So, dear diary or future self or whatever,

Let's get this straight. I'm not going to sit around and bitch and moan 'cause that isn't what I do. My name is Mary Jezebel Himuro-Braginski, but I always consider myself Mary Jubilee Manson. So, let me say one thing; I never had a diary/journal thingy and I don't plan on having another one. When I write this, I'm going to be writing to my dead mom, so be prepared to read all about it, Mom. My father, ███ Natriolski, is a drunk, so don't expect him to come up much. A social worker came by to get me away from the guy AT LAST. She said I should start writing in this notebook thingy, but it'll mostly be poems and riddles if I end up doing that CRAP, and when I write, I'M SPILLING EVERYTHING~! So, on top of all this crapola, my pets and I are moving to my grandmother's house, which is cool 'cause she's my dead mother's mother figure, and her name is kinda funny, so that's cool, too. Who'd have ever thought I'd be moving in with a chick named Reika? Like I said, COOL! But it's kinda weird, 'caus I heard she was dead or whatever, so maybe they're just using a fake name and sending me to an orphanage, 'capt they can't do that unless I can bring all my pets, which I highly doubt. I just got packed, and in an hour I'll get a text from that Reika chick saying that I can come over or whatever. But, I guess you deserve to know about my pets now, don't you? Well, I have 12 dogs, 11 cats (And a newborn kitten, which makes 12~! My dad killed the other kittens by stomping on them. He's a gross dude.), 6 birds, 5 snakes, 20 insects, 40 small spiders, one tarantula the size of my torso, and a horse named Charlotte. Oh, I hear sirens outside. That must be Dad's ride outta here. Ew. He's already been mentioned more than he should have been. Gross. So, anyway, I also have a thirteenth dog. She's a chihuahua, and I named her Mira . Mira is a rescue. She got run over by a car and lived. Have you ever heard of a dog that small surviving something like that? So I named her Mira, which is short for Miracle. So yeah, I'm gonna move in with this Reika chick and see what happens. Oh! My phone went off and Reika said I can get on my way NOW~! Well, I'll get my bags on Charlotte and be off~! Bye~!

❤,

Mary Jezebel

* * *

><p>AN: This was so much fun~! She's two of my favorite Ocs, and those of you who don't know why, you'll find out later~! Thanks for reading~! Please, tell me what you think of it and how I could possibly improve. Also, any misspells are intentional, because this is a teenage girl's diary, and she isn't the most attentive to spelling in her diary. So, I hope you liked it and read some more~!


	2. Entry 2 or something

Mary's Diary or Something: Enter at Your Own Risk Because it's Your Funeral, Not Mine.

So dear diary or future self or whatever,

This new place is kinda creepy. It gives me the willies here, and I don't like that. Apparently, I'm , like, Hope or whatever here in the Himuro Mansion, and I'm not the only kid here. There's other people around my age, and this dude, the "Himuro Master" or whatever. I bet ya he's a pedo. I hope he doesn't DO anything to me while I sleep. That'd be gross and stuff, so EWWWWWW he's so totally a pedo! I can tell, he's just so GROSS! Oh, and there's this hot kid, Aoichi or something, that's totes LUST! Who knows, maybe I might get lukay~? ;D Anywayz, there's also this bitch, Kirie or whatevs, and I gotta sit next to her at the table! EW! And on top of that, she sits next to that hottie Aoichi! I HATE THAT! Also, I figured out who the hell Reika is. She's, like, a Shrine Maiden or something. Apparently, as Hope, my job is to be myself no matter where I am, attend all the "rituals", and live longer than the Himuro Master. No biggie, right? Right! Except, I'm still wondering what the hell "Rituals" are, so that sucks. Also, That Kirie bitch is Malice! MALICE! Ha! Oh, and I'm going to start going to this new boarding school! Yay, only person allowed out~! They said it was for "Safety" or some chiz, but whatevs~! I'm allowed out of the house and Malice Bitch isn't~! So, all in all, starting out great~! They even let me keep my pets! The Himuro people said they had a special place for every living thing that enters the house. I didn't get it, but they did let Mira and my tarantula, Nibbles, stay with me~! I guess they're gonna give my pets a room or something, but whatever! Until I go to school, I don't have to worry about it~! Also, I heard from one of the Himuro girls that the guys around here are international boys! INTERNATIONAL BOYS~! Think about if I met a hot number from SPAIN~! Or, like, Hawaii~! That would ROCK MY SOCKS OFF~! Oh, and I kinda don't like the order around here. That Master dude says I'm not allowed to use my cell phone and took it away, and he has this whole bed time, time to wake up standard! Ew! I hate that. So, yeah. Oh, there it is. Nine o'clock. Time for bed. Got to go! G'night~!

❤ ,

Mary Jezebel Himuro


	3. Entry 3, somewhat

Mary's Diary or Something: Enter at Your Own Risk Because it's Your Funeral, Not Mine.

So, dear diary or future self or whatever,

I found out what lust does to the people he lays. I don't think I want him to screw me any more... I am still hoping I'll get lucky, but by lucky, I mean lucky enough for him to not want me. This house just keeps getting weirder, I swear. I figured out what the rituals are, but now I don't wanna go. I wanna stay away from the rituals pretty badly. Who knew that the rituals were killing? I didn't! This is so weird! When am I going to that school again? Can I go to the asylum instead? Maybe then I can avoid these "rituals"! I marked it down on the calander my Social Worker gave me, and my birthday is in 187 days! 187 DAYS! Oh, and I'm starting at this new school on Monday. But The next ritual is tomorrow... *****eye roll* Can't FUCKING wait. Oh, and that Himuro Master dude is reading my other diary that he told me to keep! It's SO CREEPY! And he told me that if I fell for a guy in this school that I'd never be allowed out of the house. And everyone's been avoiding me. I think he said something like "Nobody can touch you except me or you'll be tainted with sin!" or something. Good thing I've been keeping my poems in here. And I've been making fake diary entries in the diary he ordered me to keep. He is such a creeper. He said I needed to fix my grammar and my handwriting and smacked my hand with a ruler... -.-' Is it normal to hate your family? By the way, I learned something! That guy that I thought was my dad was really a foster! It turns out that I'm the only child of that creeper the Himuro Master! That's so creepy! On the bright side, I look exactly like my mother did. Hopefully I'll always look like her. That Himuro Master dude said I'm the heir to this place and stuff, so I'm totally psyched! I can't wait to grow up and get my world travels out of the way, meet a guy that looks like he came from a magazine named something like "Jesse" and ride off into the sunset, then meet some guy named something like "Jack" or "Todd" or "Benjamin" and move back here to this creepy place. I also learned that my mother's mother was a Caster, so I'm totally magical and stuff! That is so cool! And the weather is reflecting my feelings! I just hope the Himuro Master can help me regulate my powers and my control over them before Monday. That'd be a disaster if I couldn't. Well, wish me good luck! I've got to go take my home writing lessons from this Taka-something dude. See ya~!

❤,

Mary Jezebel


	4. Entry 4, if that's what you call it

Mary's Diary or Something: Enter at Your Own Risk Because it's Your Funeral, Not Mine.

So, dear diary or future self or whatever,

I've been here a week. It's getting really boring to be holed up in this house all the time, and my hands are blistering and bleeding from the writing lessons. It turns out I'm not going to any boarding school until I do what Hope is meant to do. In other words, I'm home schooled until the Himuro Master dies. In other words, I'm going to be alone for a while now. I went to the first ritual. It was, like, pride or whatever. The Himuro master has been tucking me in at night for the past few weeks, and I think he likes having me around. Even though he wears that ridiculous mask all the time, I think I can tell he's smiling when I sing myself to sleep. His aura seems to soften when I act like a normal kid, and I don't get it quite yet, but I feel really funny inside when I feel his aura soften. It's almost like the feeling I get when Mira or Nibbles are happy. Anyway, I was talking to Aoichi, and we found out we were siblings, and I saw the heart jar Aoichi had. I almost puked and ran at the same time, but I did pass out for a second. It was creepy, seeing human hearts in my brother's seems like the more I find out about this place, the less I like it. Mom, I really need your help. Could you tell me what I should do? Also, the dark weather outside hasn't left in a while, and I hate being locked up in my room every day. I was told it was for my own good, but it hurts too much to really be good. I only wish I had my guitar... Hey, I've got an idea! I'll ask the Himuro master for a new guitar! Then when I have my new guitar, maybe I won't be so lonely! I hope it'll work. Wish me luck, Mom~!

❤,

Mary Hope Himuro


	5. Entry 5,  So yeah

Mary's Diary or Something: Enter at Your Own Risk Because it's Your Funeral, Not Mine.

So, dear diary or future self or whatever,

Today, I found out a lot. When I left, I got all the instruments from my old house and brought them back, along with some pills I bought at the pharmacy. After I'd gotten home in the morning, I got my ear chewed out because I was out so late. I'd taken my pills, so I felt a bit better. Then I just put my instruments in my room, which was hard because I have a harpsichord AND a piano. However, when I put my fingers to the keys, I felt it again. The small fingertip sized indents of wear on the keys, left from my mother. I felt the warmth of hr sitting there, almost like she was sitting through me, except she wasn't. I started playing my mother's favorite melody on it, Mozarts Harpsichord Concerto No. 3 in Eb. The other instruments suddenly came to life around me, filling the room with the sound of a real concerto, of a real orchestra whilst a harpsichord sat in the middle of the concert space, me sitting at it. I knew it was Magic, and I knew it was me, but I didn't care. I played and played on. However, all good things must come to an end, as I got into a fight with my father, the Himuro Master. I found out he was also my uncle. Gross. Also, I found out that if I wasn't Hope, he would have kept me in that hellhole with my other father! I wasn't surprised that we all fell asleep to a hurricane. You wouldn't, either, if you had magical capabilities. Anyway, an altogether magically horrible day.

❤,

Mary Jezebel


	6. Entry 6, for Dummies

Mary's Diary or Something: Enter at Your Own Risk Because it's Your Funeral, Not Mine.

So, dear diary or future self or whatever,

Today was a repeat of every other day. Aoichi got a new lover' Kirie got into a crying fit, and I refused to take my medication until it hurt my head and I had to take it. Then, I was shut up in the prison cell they call my room and I was left to my music as usual. Things have started to settle a bit, and I think life has gotten to a comfortable redundancy. In any case, the Himuro Master said that if I was to remain untainted by other students. I said I was born tainted and that other students would make me less tainted, so he agreed.

❤,

Mary "Hope" Himuro


End file.
